Paint Me A Picture
by FairyTalesIntheWoods
Summary: Kori Anders was inspired to be an artist by her father who died as well as her mother who she never got to meet Soon problem arises when she meets a certain man *Cough cough* Richard, will the thread she hangs on by break or will Richard catch her? Sorry for the horrible summary school night!
1. Chapter 1

**Heyyyy you guy's, wow I haven't been on here in a while this is one of my newest stories. Well it all depends if I get lots of reviews to see if you guys really like it! I'm making another story called The Dreamer It'll be my first song fic and I love the song 'The Dreamer By I The Mighty'! It's a cute song ~Well I gotta go tell snow white to stop bringing these raccoons on my porch lol hope you like it! ** ** 3 This chapter is called 'Don't Leave Me' ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't Own teen titans just this story!**

**~Don't Leave Me~**

**{Flashback}**

A little girl in a bright yellow sundress with bright emerald eyes and waist length auburn hair tip-toed silently down the hallway of her home, she stopped near a door peering inside with a mischievous grin plastered on her pretty little face. She jumped out of hiding "Boo!" She cried only to see that no one was inside of the room, she stood there confused she had thought that her father was in this room somewhere. She was about to turn around when she was lifted up into the air "Epp!" a surprised squeal escaped from her mouth. "I got you Koriana." a deep male voice said with a hearty laugh. Koriana giggled, "You got me daddy!" Koriana wrapped her arms around her father's neck hugging him.

Her father closed his eyes and hugged back "I love you Koriana" he whispered, Koriana pulled back and smiled "I love you too daddy." she replied. Her father just stared at her he seemed to be in a daze, "Daddy you're doing the day dreaming again?" Koriana asked cocking her head slightly to the side. Myan shook his head a slightly to get the imaginary cob-webs out. He took a deep breath and smiled sadly "Yes sweetheart." Kori looked at her father with curiosity "About what father?" Myan sighed "About your mother sweetie... you resemble her all too well." Just after he said that sorrow slowly etched its way across his face. She heard him take in a shaky breath and felt his arms tighten around her, she knew her father, especially when he'd get into what he'd call his 'sad faze'.

Koriana saw the painful expression on her father's face and thought _'maybe if I talk about mommy then he could remember all the good times he had with her!' _"Daddy?" Koriana shook her father. "Yes sweetheart?" Her father said coming out of his daze once again. "Can you tell me about you and mommy?" Koriana said her eyes big with curiously. Myan chuckled "Yes my little bumgorf, what would you like to know?" He said ruffling her fiery red hair. "Hmm…" She said tapping her chin, "How about what was you and mommy's favorite thing to do together?" Myan smiled "Koriana there's something I want to show you. Kori smiled "Okay daddy!" Myan took her by the hand and led her through the hallway; the only sound was Koriana's quiet humming. Soon they stopped at a door; Koriana looked puzzled "Daddy why are we here, you always kept this door locked." Myan smiled and kneeled on one knee while looking at Koriana in the eyes. "Sweetheart I have a surprise for you, now close your eyes." He said softly. Koriana squealed "I love surprises!" she said then covered her eyes with her small tanned hands. Myan chuckled, and then dug in his pockets for a key.

Once he unlocked the door he slowly pushed opened the door; the smell of paint gradually filled the air. "Alright Koriana you can open your eyes now." Koriana slowly took her hands off her eyes then gasped. "Daddy it's beautiful!" She said aw struck. She walked inside the biggest room she'd ever seen, the room was bright with sunlight, the window's were open giving a refreshing breeze and outside of the window was a beautiful pink oak tree and petals fluttering everywhere by a gentle breeze."Daddy you did all of this?" Koriana said looking around. The whole room was a canvas; on one wall was a beautiful sunset with a giant willow tree on a hill. Then there was a painting of a walk way through blossoming trees pink petals littered the ground giving a romantic touch to it. Myan nodded his head "Yes sweetheart your mother and I did it together".Koriana walked to the middle of the room and looked at him, "Daddy how come you didn't show me this before?" she said facing the paintings. Myan smiled "I wanted to make sure you were at the age of remembrance, I wanted when you see this it would be special." He said. Koriana eyes went wide "Oh daddy it is special!" she hugged him. Myan picked up his daughter hugging her "I'm glad you think that my shining star." He whispered with his eyes closed.

She smiled and nuzzled his neck, she opened her eyes and gasped in front of her was the most beautiful painting of all. It was a painting of a woman smiling with auburn red hair and purple eyes; she had natural tanned skin some people may even say it was orange but all in all she was still beautiful. Myan heard her gasp and turned his head to see what she was staring at. Once he saw what she was looking at, he smiled "Who do you think that is sweetheart?" he said wanting her to figure it out herself. Koriana knew exactly who it was, "Its mommy." She stated with confidence. Myan smiled at how bright she was and how she had such confidence in everything she did. "Yes, and you two look just alike…" He sighed and closed his eyes; "If only she could see you now, she'd be so proud." His eyes watered he wanted to cry to release the pain. It was long ago but the wounds never healed just were hidden. She died while giving birth, the last words she said to him were "_Take care my love…_" and then looked at the sleeping baby in her arms and said "_Take care of our little star also, I will always love you two, even in the afterlife be good._" With one last kiss she parted.

He let the tears run freely down his face he didn't care if the doctors saw him all he cared about was his wife and daughter. "_I love you also with all my heart_." He said while crying. He was pulled out of his thoughts by Koriana facing the painting and saying "Huh, we do look alike don't we, the only difference is that I have green eyes and mommy has purple." She said smiling hugely. Myan wiped his tears then laughed "Yes my star, you have my eyes." He said looking into her eyes. Koriana smiled and hugged him; I'm glad I look a little like you too daddy!" Koriana's resemblance with her father was that she had his eyes. Myan had jet black hair and green emerald eyes and a jet black mustache, he was a well built man just the right sized muscles. Usually women would fawn and throw themselves at him but he would kindly deny them, his heart and soul belonged to his wife the only woman he will ever love.

"Sweetheart I want to show you something else." He said walking over to a blank canvas and different varieties of colorful paint. Koriana looked at the paints and canvas. "Are we going to paint father?" Myan nodded "Yes we are sweetheart, I want you to learn how to; your mother loved painting." Koriana nodded with determination "I want to learn how to so I could be like you and mommy." Myan smiled and thought _'That's my girl'_ "Alright my little bumgorf let's get something to paint." Koriana looked outside the window while her father was rummaging through a box with random objects inside. He finally pulled out a black and white striped vase. "This looks like something easy you can-" He stopped at mid-sentence at what he saw. Koriana had already picked something she wanted to paint, she had moved her canvas and paints near the window where the light had caught her hair making it look like a bright wave of fire. She started painting the blossoming oak tree outside the window, a look of determination was the only emotion you could see on her small beautiful face. Myan silently pulled over his own blank canvas and they both silently worked.

They worked until sundown, the only thing that stopped them or Myan per say was the quiet stifled yawns of Koriana. Myan looked to his right and saw Koriana rubbing her eyes sleepily and making paint from her hands rub all over her face. Myan chuckled "Come my little bumgorf it's passed your bedtime, let's get you cleaned up first." He said carrying her to the bathroom to take a bath. Koriana mumbled something. Myan smiled, he was so happy he had her as a daughter she was the only thing keeping him sane nowadays with all that has happened. She was his light when the darkness shown over, he loved her with all his heart and would do anything for her. He was in deep thought when he heard Koriana say "Daddy I had so much fun today can we do this again tomorrow?" He smiled and brushed her hair, when he was done he smiled and look at her. "Yes we can my little bumgorf, but first we have to put you to bed so you won't feel sleepy in the morning." "Okay daddy." She said tiredly. He set her upon her round fluffy purple bed and kissed her good night. "Good night my shining star." He said closing the door. Koriana hugged her pillow "Good night daddy." He heard her say back.

Myan walked back to the art room and turned on the light he went to put the paints away when he saw Koriana's painting his eyes went wide, and then smiled "She has a natural talent for painting, I guess she took that from the both of us." He said looking up to the sea of stars.

_**{!Good Morning!}**_

As the sun shown over the horizon Koriana yawned and stretched, after opening her eyes one by one and repeatedly smacking her lips the memory of yesterday's events flashed through her mind at rocket speed. Then she suddenly jumped up into the air and started jumping on her bed giggling."Yesterday was so much fun!" she said happily "I can't wait to paint some more!" she said giggling in a cute way. "Wait! I'll do something for daddy as a 'thank you' for showing me how to paint!" She said excitedly and didn't notice that she was jumping near the end of the bed fell off of the end of the bed falling on her bottom. "Ouchy" she pouted while rubbing her now sore bottom. "Hmm…what can I do for daddy?" Koriana thought out loud. "I have an idea!" She went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She then ran to the kitchen making sure that her footsteps won't wake up her father. She finally made it to the kitchen, "I'll make him a breakfast in bed!" Koriana took out a cook book and the necessary utensils she would need. "I can make him pancakes, oh and I can make him bacon with some freshly squeezed orange juice to drink too! She yelled out but shrunk in size putting her finger to her lips shushing herself so she won't accidentally wake him up.

"Okay…so flour, eggs, milk, and sugar." She repeated the ingredients, she opened the cabinet and saw chocolate chips _'Daddy likes chocolate chip pancakes' _she thought. She poured the flour into the bowl accidentally spilling some onto her clothes. She mixed all the ingredients together and walked over to the hot and ready pancake pan spilling some on the way there. She then put another pan on and started cooking the bacon. "Finally, I'm done." Koriana said blowing out a puff of air, and wiping her forehead with the back of her hand. She put the food on the tray and went to the kitchen pantry to get some oranges. When she was finished squeezing the orange, she took the tray and walked to her father's room. Now the trick was opening the door with a heavy tray of food in your hands, she carefully put the tray of food on the floor but in the process she accidentally spilt some orange juice but that went unnoticed by her. She got the door opened and picked back up the heavy tray of food; she started walking and _still_ didn't notice the spilt juice on the floor and slipped. When she fell all of the food fell back onto her, making a whole bunch of noise.

Myan woke up to fallen plates and a glass breaking; he bolted up and headed towards the door but stopped when he saw his daughter a mess on the ground with tears rolling down her face. He knelt down and picked up his fallen daughter and wiped her tears. "I'm *****sob***** sorry *****sob***** daddy…" she said between sobs, Myan looked at her and smiled "Why are you sorry my little bumgorf you did nothing wrong." Koriana shook her head "I broke a glass and made a mess on the floor." She confessed pointing to the dirty on the floor. Myan looked at Koriana "Were you trying to make bed in breakfast for me?" he said slightly amused. Koriana nodded then opened her eyes when Myan put her down, he walked over to the fallen pancakes and took a piece of the ground and ate it. "Ewww, daddy!" Koriana stopped crying and switched to laughing. "What? I can't help it, they're so good and their chocolate chip too!" he said with a deep laugh. He scooped Koriana off the ground and kissed her on the forehead, "Thank you so much for making me breakfast…on the floor." He looked at the food and patted his stomach, "But it was still really good." He smiled.

"Thanks daddy, but it was meant as a surprise, as a 'thank you' for yesterday!" she exclaimed. "Sweetie you didn't have to do that for me." He felt sorry he had to go through all that trouble to make him breakfast. "But I wanted too" she looked up at him "Did you not want me too?" she said a little saddened. "I'm very happy that you did, but you could have been hurt by the broken glass." "Okay daddy." Myan smiled "Now let's get you cleaned up."

After everything was cleaned Myan and Koriana made fresh chocolate chip pancakes and bacon and orange juice. When they were done eating they went back into the art room and started painting. "Koriana why don't you sit right over there next to the window." "Okay, sure" Koriana skipped over to the opened window where the light came through perfectly. She sat on the ledge, the wind lightly played with her hair and her blue dress blew in the same direction of the wind. "Daddy what are you doing?" Koriana asked, "I'm going to paint you to keep the memories of us together as a family." He replied happily. Koriana just smiled and looked out to the green pastures. When Myan looked back up he was surprised, _'she looks just like her mother.'_ He smiled sadly at the thought. It took up to three and a half hours to finish the painting, "Alright star I'm finished." He said tiredly Koriana hopped down from the ledge and walked around to see the painting; it was beautiful the light captured her facial features well and her hair was a bright auburn red and her eyes glistened in the sunlight.

Koriana's eyes widened "Wow daddy, it looks amazing!" she gasped, "Alright let's get it hanged up next to your mother's picture then." He walked over and hung the painting next to her mother's painting, "You really do look beautiful." Myan said looking at Koriana, Koriana looked back up at him and giggled "I know daddy you tell me that all the time!" "Daddy someday I'm going to paint a picture of you!" Koriana said with confidence. "And I know that day will come sweetheart." He kissed her head and went to go put her to bed.

Not knowing that that day will never come…

~To Be Continued~

**A/N: Alright kind of a cliffhanger, and really short but I thought of this over night and it was a school night so it was hard remembering what I imagined. But hey, tell me what you think, but plz respect that I only ship RobStar nothing else! I can tell you now that this chapter was a flashback and the next chapter Koriana will be grown up and I will add other people into it. Sorry if it was boring to you though**. **~Well I gotta go tell snow white to stop bringing these raccoons on my porch lol**

**But you know what to do…**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**{REVIEW!}**


	2. I cant believe you didn't support me

**Its F.T.I.W again, sorry I haven't updated in a while; I've been focusing on school and trying to do my best! But thank God that we had Thanksgiving break! But it was completely ruined because my phone screen got smashed and doesn't work anymore. My mom keeps promising she'll get me a new one but she never does; don't you hate when that happens? Gosh, anyways enough about me and tell me how you're thanksgiving went! **

** This is Chapter 2! Koriana is 18 yrs old in high school she's a senior; oh and the whole gang is there too!**

** Hope you like it!**

Chapter 2

* * *

"Ughh" Koriana woke up to the blaring of her alarm clock, while her head was still under her blankets; she reached her hand over looking for the snooze button but either hitting the nightstand or knocking something over. Finally she found the button and slamming her hand on top of it. Lifting her head off the pillow to look at the time, "Oh my gosh! 7:07am what how did I oversleep?!" Jumping out of bed she ran to the bathroom taking a quick shower. Then leaping out dripping wet with a towel around herself, she quickly dried herself and threw on a black t-shirt, dark blue skinny jeans and black and white converses. She ran to the bathroom drying her long auburn red hair and leaving it naturally curly; then applying some lip-gloss and grabbed her books.

"Koriana hurry up, you cannot be late to school!" her father called out.

"I'm done!" she said while jumping down two steps at a time. She walked to the kitchen, grabbed a slice of French toast and walked by her father gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked to the garage. "Be safe Koriana." Koriana gave him a smile, "Don't worry dad I will." She said while rummaging through her bag for her car keys. Getting inside her red Porsche, she started her car and drove out; she stopped at a red light then remembered she had to go pick up Rachel. "Crap, Rachel's going to kill me." She groaned. She took a right a pulled up to Rachel's house and honked the horn, Rachel walked out her house looking as mad as ever. "What took you so long?" Rachel growled while putting on her seatbelt; Kori looked scared for a minute then put on a calm front. "Well Rachel if you must know I was waiting out here the whole time while repeatedly calling your-." Rachel shoved her phone in her face indicating that she had no miss calls from her. "Repeatedly huh?" Rachel said with a raised brow and arms crossed, Kori chuckled nervously

"Umm…yeah about that I… gosh Rachel you're my best friend you know me to well." Kori laughed

Rachel grumbled "you got that right, now let's go before we're late." Kori nodded then drove off. They pulled up to the school and walked up to they're other three friends. "What's up lil lady, what's up Rachel?" Vic called out. Kori gave him a hug while Rachel just grunted in response and focused on the book in her hands. "Hey girl." A girl with two puff balls at the side of her head said. "Hey Karen" both Rachel and Kori said. Kori looked around "Hey where's Gar?" Kori said sitting on the bench with the others, "RIGHT HERE!" Gar said jumping out of the bushes while scaring them except for Rachel who still had her full attention on her book. Rachel sighed and closed her book and hit it on Gar's head.

"Ow" Gar cried out rubbing the newly formed lump on his head

"That's for being stupid." Rachel told him bluntly then returning back to her book, while Vic was laughing hysterically and both Kori and Karen were trying to contain their giggles.

"Dude so not funny!" Gar's face was flushed red from the embarrassment. "Oh yes it was ya grass stain." said Vic wiping away tear with his finger. "Dude stop calling me a grass stain, just because I have blond hair and dyed the tips green means nothing!"

"Sorry Gar but you did have it coming." Kori told him.

"Man not you too Kori" Gar whined

"Well Gar you…" Kori was interrupted by the ringing of the bell. "Well alright y'all let's head in." Vic said putting an arm around Karen's waist. Then as a group walked into the school.

"Can you guys believe that were almost done with high school just one and a half more months!" Gar said happily. "Oh my gosh I know I can't wait to go to college!" Karen answered excitedly. Kori smiled at their happiness then frowned, "But we won't be going to the same colleges." Kori stopped walking and looked at the ground. "Kori we'll still be together we're best friends girl, we'll have our get together's." Karen hugged kori trying to make her feel better.

"Yea, okay" kori smiled and began walking again when she was pushed into the lockers. "Watch where you're going Anders!" a high pitched voice called out. Kori turned to the owner of the voice, well turns out a pink crayon grew legs, blond hair and wears way too much make-up, oh wait that's just Katherine or _it_ prefers to be called kitten. Kori growled "Look I get that you're trying to look cute or whatever, but how about you stop wearing those damn heels and maybe you won't be tumbling your way into people." Kori said crossing her arms, laughter filled the hallway.

"You better watch your mouth Anders" Kitten growled lowly stepping up in her personal space,

"Or what _kitten_." Kori replied challenging her to do something. By this everyone crowed around them chanting 'Fight, fight' over and over again. "Alright break it up!" a loud booming voice echoed, Kori turned to see the principle walking towards them arms crossed. Kori gulped _'this does not look good.'_ She thought. Kori felt a hand upon her shoulder and saw that her friends were going to stick with her hundred percent. "Get to class everyone of you!" He yelled out to all the bystanders in the hall; then turned to the four people who still stood, "I said _everyone._" He said trying to intimidate Kori's friends "Uh-uh we ain't leaving without Kori." Karen said with an attitude. Principle Wilson held the bridge of his nose "Fine, but if this happens again you'll both be in serious trouble." He warned Kori and Kitten "Now get to class."

Kitten gave Kori one last glare and Kori gladly returned it, before she strutting off to her class,

"Thanks you guys." Kori hugged them "Can we just go to class now" Rachel said annoyed that she was being hugged. "We got you're back lil lady." Vic patted her on the head. _(Brother and sister relationship so cute!) _So they went different ways Karen, Kori and Rachel to English, and Gar and Vic to Foundation Tech.

{End of the Day}

"Hey, you guys coming to my house today?" Kori asked walking up to all of them near the lockers.

"Yea, but can we order some pizza first I'm starving!" Gar's stomach rumbled, "Same here man" Vic agreed "You two just ate two hours ago." Karen pointed out. Gar leaned one hand on the lockers "We're growing boys we need our food." Vic smirked "Correction you're a growing boy, I'm a man but still need my food. Besides all you eat is that blob that you call food what was it…tono? toco? Shit?" Vic mumbled on trying to remember what it was called.

"It's called tofu and it's better than killing innocent animals for your fill!" Gar started arguing with Vic "That's not even _food _it's just soy beans, that's not protein! You need protein to get these guns!" Vic started flexing his muscles.

Gar rolled up his sleeves "I have muscles too, they just been sleeping you know tired and…stuff." Gar quietly said the last part. "Vic raised an eyebrow "Whatever man I'm hungry let's go!"

As they were walking through the hallways they walked past kittens groupies "_Ewww_ do you see her she is like _so_ ugly." One girl whispered to the other. "I know right, I heard that her mother thought that she was so ugly that she died during birth." They laughed. That's when kori had had enough; she stopped completely and turned around slowly. "Excuse me _bitch_ did you say something about my mother?" it wasn't even a question. "Kori calm down don't do anything drastic" Vic said scared she would do something crazy and get into trouble. "No Vic, I wouldn't do anything drastic." Vic blew out a breath relieved and so were the others. "But once you say something bad about my family or friends oh you can bet that I'll be doing something over the top."

"Now who said it?" Kori slowly made her way up to them like a tiger about to pounce on it's pray and repeated herself "Who said it?" Kori growled

"I did." Kori turned from the scared girls in the corner to see kitten hanging onto a guy with jet black hair, and shades. To kori he was the most handsome guy she's ever seen, but all that didn't even matter; right now her attention was on the walking STD. "I dare you to say it again and see if you don't get your nose broken." Kori threatened.

"Oh all I said was that your mother died from your ugliness and that…" Before kitten could finish her sentence she was on the ground being punched repeatedly in the face. Kori and kitten rolled around on the floor for a good two minutes before they both got up with a fistful of hair in both their hands. Kori twisted around and took kittens head and slammed it one, two, three times into the locker until they heard a chilling *crack* "Damn!" the crowed in the hallway yelled. Kori was pulled off of kitten by Vic pulling her back trying to get as much space as possible between the two girls, Kori did not go quietly though but after her friends calmed her down she stopped.

"I can't believe It, that bitch broke my nose!" Kitten whaled Kori smirked _(Yea I know Kori seems a little evil in this one.)_ "How's that face feel Kitten, I guess you'll have to get another nose job!" Kori yelled out tauntingly. Everyone started laughing while kitten ran out the school and her group running after her. Kori was tapped on the shoulder; she spun around to meet the same guy kitten was hanging onto before. "Listen I'm sorry about what kitten said to you and I just wanna say that was pretty cool, my names Dick." Dick said with a smile. "Oh uh my names Kori" kori replied shyly Vic walked in between the two and looked down angrily upon Dick "Ain't kitten _you're_ girlfriend?" For some reason Kori felt sadden that he had a girlfriend, maybe because it was kitten, of all people her though really! Dick rubbed his neck _'oh sweet mother of God, he is so hot_' kori thought.

"Yea but I don't like her I'm…it's complicated." He confessed Vic felt bad for the guy not only because he had kitten to deal with but because he was kind of being harsh on him, but he is keeping an eye out for his little sister.

"_Koriana Anders and Katherine Moth to the principal's office immediately!" _The speakers announced. Kori sighed "I guess we can't come over your house today kori." Rachel said "Yea, sorry you guys." Kori said looking at the ground. "No problem girl you did what you had to do." Karen tried to comfort kori. "Yea I guess well I'm sure I'll be grounded for some time, I'll _maybe_ see you guys around."

Kori made her way to the Principal's office scared for what her punishment would be. Kori finally made it into the office and sat down seats away from kitten; Kittens face was swollen on most of her right side of her face and her nose was red and purple and tilted to the side and had an ice bag on it. Kori smirked "Miss. Anders so nice of you to join us." Kori jumped a little from the surprise of not seeing him before.

"So I heard that you two had gotten into a physical fight, even when I warned you two." Principal Wilson folded his hands in front of him. "And by the evidence…" he said nodding towards kittens battered face, kitten folded her arms and rolled her eyes or eye _(Ha ha Cyclops, her other eye is swollen shut!)_. "I'd say she took more blows than what she gave you." Kori only had a cut lip and a scratch near her eye that was bleeding.

"Principal Wilson, I won't lie I did deliver the first punch but It was only because she was talking about my mother." Principal Wilson raised a brow "And may I ask what happened to your mother?" he said trying to be careful with the delicate topic. "She…She passed away when I was born…"

Principal Wilson's face softened "I'm very sorry about your mother Koriana, but that does not mean you have a reason to fight; now on the camera's it shows that you threw the first punch so you will be suspended for three days tops." Kori nodded "I understand Principal Wilson and completely agree that my actions should not go unpunished, but I do believe that what I did was what I thought was right at that moment and I'm sorry but I mean no disrespect towards you." Kori stated with confidence that what she did was right.

Principal Wilson sighed then turned towards kitten with his eyes narrowed "As for you, you will be serving lunch detention for two days." He wrote down a detention slip and gave it to kitten "You may go now." Kitten snatched the detention slip and walked away mumbling something about kori. "You want to make it three detention days?" Principal Wilson warned, Kitten shook her head "No sir." Then scurried off. Principal Wilson sighed and folded his hands "Koriana I'm going to have to call your father and tell him the situation that had occurred today." Kori nodded "I understand."

Principal Wilson went into the other room to call her father after maybe five minutes he came out. "Koriana your father wants to speak with you."

"Alright." She responded. She took the cord attached phone then nervously spoke "Hello." then waited for the lecture she was about to receive. "Koriana I'm am very disappointed in you." Her father spoke disappointedly, at that moment Koriana felt like crying. She swallowed the lumped in her throat "I'm sorry father…"she didn't know what to say, she felt disappointed in herself for disappointing her father then remembered it was for her mother. She heard her father sigh "We'll speak about this when you get home, alright?" he asked Kori shook her head "Okay dad" Then hung up.

Kori walked out the school then over to her car, she got into the car and started it instead of the car starting, all she heard was an annoying pinging sound. "Come on…why won't you start?" turning the key to the side and when nothing happened Kori finally gave up and held onto the steering wheel with her head on top, soon tiny droplets dripped onto her lap. Kori found herself crying but she needed to let it out, the pain from her mother and the torture from kitten throughout the years was unbearable. Kori shook her head, she had to be strong this won't last forever, besides after the beat down she gave kitten she'll lay off of her.

Kori got out of the car and sat on the hood "How am I supposed to get out of here?" she said with her head in her hands. "Do you need some help?" Kori's squinted she had heard that voice before, she twisted around to see Dick. Kori smiled "yeah my stupid car won't start and I don't have a ride." Dick scratched his head, "well I don't know all that much on fixing cars." Then smirked "but I could give you a ride home if you want." Kori though about this I mean she thought _hard, _on one side she really wanted to ride with him and had to get home right away before she's even I more trouble. Then on the other side she just met him hours ago and didn't know anything about him "No its okay I don't want to bother you, but thank you for your offer."

She stated kindly Dick shook his head "please you won't be bothering me, I won't be getting home until later I like to ride my motorcycle around for a bit." Kori's mouth hung open, "Are you for real, you have a motorcycle! Oh I always wanted to ride one!" Richard smiled "So is that a yes?" Kori nodded

"Yea." She softly replied. For some reason Dick heart nearly jumped out of his chest when she said that. Dick and Kori walked to his motorcycle. "Wow its beautiful" Dick was looking at Kori "yea you are…" he sounded like he was in a daze. "What?" she turned to Dick, both their faces went red "Umm…nothing, uh let's get you home." Dick said in an embarrassed manner "Oh…okay" kori felt a little disappointed she heard him loud and clearly but didn't want to make him uncomfortable. 'Damn, I'm so stupid why would I say that. She wouldn't like me anyways…' he thought to himself.

"Umm…Dick? You've been staring at your bike for a while, are you okay?" she touched his shoulder. Dick looked up and smiled with a lop-sided grin then rubbed his neck "yeah I'm okay sorry I was just thinking…"Kori smiled "It's alright I just wanted to know if you were ok." Dick smiled and took Kori's hand in his and walked to his bike he sat on and then helped Kori on.

"Are you sure this is safe." Kori asked kind of scared like, Dick chuckled "I know its safe Kori." Dick said handing her his helmet, Kori looked down at the only helmet. "But you don't have a helmet Dick."Kori handed the helmet back to him but Dick pushed it back into her hands. "It's alright Kori; I want to make sure your safe throughout the ride home. I don't want you getting hurt."

"Dick, that's really sweet of you." Kori told him softly, Dick blushed "Thanks Kori, let's get you home its getting dark out." Kori sat on the bike then in-circled her arms around his waist area, and then he drove off. The world passing you by so quickly the rush from having so much excitement, Kori held on tighter around Dick's waist giggling madly. Dick smiled he loved having her with him 'Why can't it be like this?' he questioned, her grip tightened and Dick's breathing quickened 'God why can't we be together, I can't ignore these growing feelings every time I see her.' He heard Kori say 'take a right', he turned right on a street near a house then stop near the curve.

Kori got off the bike kind of wobbling back looking as if she was about to fall until Dick caught her hand and pulled her forward, but I guess he pulled to hard and they ended up nose to nose. Kori blushed then smiled "Thanks for the ride Dick, it was fun." Kori pulled back a little but not too far with their hands still connected, "Thanks for accepting, I didn't know I could have this much fun with anybody." Kori smiled then started playing with a strand of hair nervously.

"Umm…Dick I was sort of wondering, when I get back to school if we could hang out…I mean if you don't want too I totally understand cause-."

"I would like too if it means I get to be with you." He interrupted; Kori looked up eyes wide then blushed "Ye-yea it'd be nice to see you again also."

Kori looked at her front door and took a deep breath, "Well looks like I have to get going before my dad gets even angrier." She turned her head to her front door and then back to Dick, she smiled shyly turning a shade of pink "I'll see you around then…" Dick squeezed her hand "Um how about we ex-change numbers so we can keep in touch?" Dick suggested. Kori smiled then nodded "yea ill text you then." They gave each other their phone numbers; Kori started walking to her front door then turned around "Bye Dick." She said while waving then opened her door "Bye Kori." Dick responded. Kori finally step in her house quietly closing the door, she heard Dick start his bike and drive off.

Kori tip toed trying not to make a single noise but that didn't matter because her father was on the chair waiting for her. "Where have you been I've been worried sick about you!" He yelled Kori flinched at his tone of voice. "I'm sorry my car broke down and I got a ride from a friend." Kori stated. Myan dismissed the subject, "And what are you doing getting in a fight!" he roared. Kori couldn't take it anymore she lashed out, "Dad she was talking about mom, and she's been making my life at school a living hell everyday!" Myan looked taken aback but reacted "I don't care what she said you're not supposed to get in fights, you could have been seriously hurt!"

"Well I'm not hurt! If you wanna see someone seriously hurt you wanna look at her face?!" Kori threw her hands up in the air. "And dad she was talking about _mom _I know for sure you wouldn't take that sitting down!"

Myan pinched the bridge of his nose "I… your right I would do something about it." Kori calmed down a little bit. "But that doesn't change the fact that you're grounded until further notice." Kori's eyes went wide.

"But dad!" Myan looked up "End of discussion Kori, go to your room now!" Kori looked hurt then gave her father one last sad look then walked past him.

When alone, Myan looked up "I am I doing the right thing?"

Kori lay on her purple round bed with her arm over her eyes, "I can't believe he didn't support me…" she breathed. Kori took out her phone wanting for someone to talk too; she scrolled down her contacts list then came the only 'D' in the list of name's…Dick.

* * *

**Well there you go! Hope you like it I'll make sure to continue with the story, but for now I really want some hot cocoa… anyway REVIEW!**


End file.
